quiero ser como tu
by hikaros
Summary: bolin al ver que su hermano obtiene la atencion de su mama siente algo de envia por mako que pasara. Este one shot participa en el reto 7 pecados capitales el cometa de Sozin es un occ, espero que les guste


Disclaimer: Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Este one shot participa en el reto 7 pecados capitales el cometa de Sozin

Me toco envidia

Es un occ está escrito en la época donde Mako y Bolin eran niños y sus padres aun Vivian espero que les guste está loca idea

Quiero ser como tu

Era un día soleado en la capital de la nación del fuego y como ya era costumbre el pequeño Mako entrenada todos los días, hacia pequeños movimientos circulares con las manos, respiraba profundamente tratando de canalizar su energía, sin darse de cuenta de sus manos brota una pequeña llamarada

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ, ven rápido tengo algo muy importante que decirte, soy maestro fuego- el pequeño Mako estaba tan feliz que daba pequeños saltos

La madre de Mako llegó muy deprisa a el patio de su casa y abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo mayor -Mako no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti yo sabía que si te esforzabas mucho lo ibas a lograr de hora en adelante vas a entrenar conmigo, te quiero hijo mío- ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

Con tanto ruido el pequeño Bolin se desperto y se diriguio hacia el patio de su casa , tenia mucha curiocidad, por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy mal al escuchar a su madre y al ver lo cariñosa que era con su hermano Mako, ya que no era muy común que su mamá fuera así con su hermano mayor, el niño de ojos verdes empezó a sentir algo de celos, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó de nuevo en su cama,

Mako se dirigió muy rápido hacia la habitación de su hermano Bolin el pequeño maestro fuego estaba muy contento ya que por fin después de tanto entrar había desarrollado la habilidad de controlar el fuego

Hermano me pasó algo muy grandioso hoy por fin soy pude controlar el fuego - Mako de una de sus manos sacó una pequeña bola de fuego

-Qué bueno no sabes, ahora no necesitaremos fósforo para encender las fogatas, no sé porque estas tan alegre no es gran cosas- dijo Bolin mucha ironía

-Si quieres te puedes entrar conmigo tal vez tú también seas un maestro fuego, anda vamos levanta ya no seas perezoso- movia a su hermano con eso quería que saliera de la cama

-No gracias quiero dormir un rato más anoche me acosté muy tarde y aún tengo sueño si no es más vete y déjame en paz- Bolin se caracteriza por ser alegre y muy chistoso en ese momento no lo era más ya la envidia se había apoderado de su corazón

Ya había pasado algunas horas y Mako y su madre estaban estrenando fuertemente, el pequeño maestro fuego de apoco estaba mejorando sus habilidades

-Mamá no sabía que fueras tan buena manejado el fuego control eres la mejor maestra fuego que yo conozco, espero algún día ser como tú- Mako se sentía muy feliz con los consejos y el entrenamiento que le daba su mama

-Hijo no soy tan buena, ya verás que en muy poco tiempo vas a dominar por completo el fuego control y vas a ser mucho mejor que yo, te esperan cosas muy grandes en tu futuro serás uno de los mejores maestros de la nación del fuego- la mamá de Mako le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al chico de ojos color miel

-Sip quiero ser fuerte para proteger a las personas a las cuales quiero yo y siempre trataré que te sientas muy orgulloso de mi

-Y lo estoy eres el mejor…..

Bolin estaba escondido y salió muy rápido de allí antes que su madre terminara de platicar con su hermano, pensó en ese momento que no era importante que por no ser maestro y no dominar ningún elemento su mamá no se sentirá orgulloso de el

-Mako no has notado que Bolin está actuando muy extraño últimamente, no sé qué le estará pasado, pero estoy algo preocupada tu sabes que le estará pasando

-No lo sé, tienes razón desde ésta mañana lo note algo muy frío y distante conmigo era como si fuera otra persona, si quieres puedo averiguar qué es lo que le está pasando- al maestro fuego no le gustaba ver a su madre tan preocupada

-No deja las cosas así yo después de preparar la cena platicare con tu hermano y sabré que es lo que le está pasando- la madre de Mako vio que su hijo estaba muy sucio lleno de mucho polvo, ella con una de sus manos empezó a limpiarle la ropa a su hijo

-Mama por favor déjame así me das mucha pena que hayas esto ya no soy un bebe- Mako sentía mucha pena no era muy usual que su mama lo tratara de esa manera

-Tu siempre será mi pequeño hijo así crezca, bueno ya no lo volveré hacer, será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies de ropa

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa

Bolin después de caminar por un tiempo llego de nuevo al patio de su casa y empezó hacer todo lo que había visto hacer al pequeño maestro fuego por más que trataba no le salía nada

-¿Por qué? no puedo ser como mi hermano Mako- que estoy haciendo mal, se estaba empezando a enfadar sin darse cuenta choco contra unas materas las cuales se cayeron al piso he hicieron un gran ruido, para su mala fortuna su madre salió

El pequeño Bolin al ver a su mama sintió muchas ganas de llorar- mama ya no me vas a querer más por más que trate no pude sacar ni una pequeña flama fuego, no soy como mi hermano Mako- de sus pequeños ojos salieron muchas lagrimas

-¿Por qué dices eso?, tú eres mi hijo y a ti y a tu hermano los quiero por igual, no tienes que decir esas cosas- ella le dio un abrazo

-Pero no soy especial, yo también quiero que te sientas muy orgulloso de mi, al igual que lo estas de mi hermano

- tu no debes que envidiarle a tu hermano, tienes un don muy especial el de hacer reír a las persona, eso no es nada fácil y no se puede aprender se nace con eso , con tus locuras nos alegras las vidas, te quiero pedir escusas si te hice sentir mal no era mi intención hacerlo- la madre de Bolin acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su hijo

Mama, nunca me dejes de querer de tratarme como tu pequeñito, no tengo nada que perdonarte, me podrías enseñar fuego control

Claro que si también le puedes pedir a tu papa que te enseñe tierra control a lo mejor eres un maestro tierra y aun no lo sabes, nunca mi pequeño hijo siempre te amare

Fin

Este fue la primera vez que no escribo un makorra soy nuevo en estoy se que no soy bueno y esto era un reto para mi, gracias por leer este one shot


End file.
